


winter

by Ornavy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but now it's hinting at sex and is just, soft hugs and kisses, this was going to be a porn with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornavy/pseuds/Ornavy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been sleeping together for a year now. Naruto hates that they're fuck buddies and Sasuke is confused.





	winter

He walked around naked. The house warm, the bed warmer. Snow fell outside so softly. I imagined snowflakes landing on him. On his black gelled hair, on his pale skin. Turning him blue then melting away. Maybe then he’d come back to bed and cozy up besides me.

His hands wrapped in my hair, around my neck, around my waist as he pulled me into him just a few minutes ago. Now he was off to shower. Leaving me cold in a warm bed.

He never stayed next to me for even a second after pounding me into his bed for hours. Not even the first time.

I wrapped myself deeper into the white sheets. Lube dried up on my inner thighs. I shivered. I knew I had to suffer through the discomfort until Sasuke finished his shower. Stupid bastard.

I kept my eyes closed. Listening to the water jetting out of the shower head. It pittered and patterned across his skin and over the tile floors. I wished he could hum a melody and I could fall asleep for awhile in his bed. Which I knew was stupid and self sabotaging. Every time, as soon as he comes back he asks me to get up and shower. I always do, even if he had to wake me up. I always come back and the sheets are always changed. He’s always fast asleep.

The shower turned off then a few minutes later the bathroom door creaked open. I shuffled into the sheets, wrapping them around me and under me. Good luck getting me out, bastard.

“Naruto?” He said. He was always so gentle in this moment. This moment I’ve experienced with him in the past year way more than I could count. I wanted to ignore him but he sat beside me calmly and placed his hands on my waist over the sheets. Dragged his hands around to find my head and patted the cloud of sheets above it. “Come on, you have to shower.” Every time this happened, I wanted to cry, tell him I never wanted to see him again. To hell with his shower. But instead of doing all that, I peeked my eyes out from under the sheets. He’s not frowning and he’s not smiling but I know he’s feeling peaceful. I’m a great fuck.

“You’re crying.” He says it like an observation. As if he’s a scientists and I’m some specimen under a microscopic lense.

I blink fast, but the tears only bubble more. They keep falling and falling and falling. But I know Sasuke doesn’t want to catch me.

“I’m not crying,” I sniff. “I was just yawning.” Sasuke looked at me with zero belief in his eyes. “I’m tired, bastard.”

“Why are you crying.” He pulls on the sheets and exposes me up to my chest. I reached for the sheet and snatched them back. He reached for the sheets again, grabs them but doesn’t pull. “Why are you crying.”

“I already told you I wasn’t.”

“Naruto, I’ve known you all my life-"

“And you still don’t trust me when I say I wasn’t crying.” I wiped away the flow of tears. Stupid things won’t stop.

“You’re still crying.” He signed and leaned back. “If you don’t want to tell me, I can’t force you.” He got off the bed, shirtless and in black briefs. He walked toward the walk in closet on the opposite side of the room. Probably to get fresh sheets. “Go take your shower.”

I got up, wrapping the sheets around me. I dragged them along until the bathroom door and dropped them. I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. I knew Sasuke followed me down the hall to the bathroom. Saw my naked glory just before I slammed the door shut behind me. He was probably picking up the mess I left for him. Like usual.

I took my time showering. Coming up with the best way to break up our situation. I’d tell him we couldn’t have sex anymore and he’d say "okay" because it wasn’t the end of the world for him. I would go home and cry for a few months. Maybe I could tell him I wanted us to be more than just sex friends. Let’s go out on a date Sasuke, I’ll say. No, he’ll reply. Then I’ll go home and be inconsolable for a year.

I’ve loved him my whole life. I’ve loved his kisses that only happen when we have sex. I’ve loved the way he holds me which only happens when we have sex. I love the movies we watch together at his apartment which I never see the endings to because we start having sex.

I never want to stop touching him and when we’re alone in his apartment, I get greedy. He’s just as reciprocating, initiating most of what we do. I never told him I loved him but the bastard never said anything either.

The water had been turned off for a while now. My body was completely dry, my hair damp, and the steam in the room was gone.

I should grab my clothes and go home. I don’t know why I always huddle back into the bed with him. Why he cooks breakfast for me in the morning. Why he drives us to work together even though I’m his boss and everyone would see it as unprofessional. Why I have clothes in his closet. My toothbrush in his bathroom.

Right, I have to brush my teeth or the bastard would complain in the morning. I grabbed the toothbrush but decided to place it back down. Screw it. I wasn’t going to wake up next to him tomorrow. I didn’t have to.

It was much colder outside the bathroom than it was inside it. I was still naked. 

The room was clean. The storm of our clothes littering the carpet floor not anywhere to be seen. I signed and opened the closet. Grabbed the first bright coloured shirt and loosest sweats I found. I threw them on and walked to the living room to find my office bag. Then headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” He said just as my hand grabbed the handle to my escape.

“Home.” I said, not turning around.

“Why?” He said calmly. “Is everything okay?” If I didn’t know any better I swear I could hear a touch of sudden panic in his voice.

I felt the knot in my throat and tears in my eyes.

“Nothing.”

“Is it the same reason you were crying over before?”

The tears started falling. “No.”

“Yeah, let me correct that.” He said. “Is it still the same reason you’re crying over right now?”

“I’m not crying.” My voice quivered.

“Turn around then.”

“No.”

“Turn around, Naruto.”

“Shut up.”

“Turn around, Uzumaki. Don’t make me say it again.”

“What do you have anything to do with this, Uchiha?” I turned around, ugly in tears. “Oh, let me tell you. Absolutely nothing!”

“Stop shouting,” Sasuke walked up to me, a gray robe wrapped around him. “The neighbours can hear you.” He reached for my bag but I pulled it back toward me, his hands still on the handle.

I glared at him. The tears wouldn’t fucking stop. He let go of the bag. Instead his hands reached for my cheeks and gently rested on them. “You don’t have to talk about it now, but come back to bed, Naruto.”

He was being so gentle. He didn’t love me but he was so gentle.

I wanted to lean into his hands and kiss his cheeks and his mouth.

“Sasuke I can’t anymore.” My words were so quiet even I couldn’t hear them anymore.

“What can’t you do anymore?” He whispered. We stood in the entrance to his apartment and snuck soft touches like teens in a drama.

“I can’t do this with you anymore.”

Sasuke lets his hands fall from my cheeks. He didn’t say anything for a while so I tried to turn and leave.

“You’re...you want to break up with me?” I had never heard him be so small and vulnerable.

“Break—Break up! With _you?_ ” I yelled. He flinched back a little and glared at me to shut me up. It was three a.m., for heaven's sake. The apartment walls were thin. “How can we break up if we were never together in the first place, Sasuke.” I whispered harshly.

I saw anger boil onto Sasuke’s face. “What do you mean we aren't even together?”

“You only saw me as a fuck. That’s what I mean.” I almost wanted to take the words back. Eat them whole.

His face twisted in disgust. “Is that what you thought this was?”

“Wasn’t it?” I walked into his personal space, my face a few inches from his. “We never agreed on dating. You’ve never kissed me outside of sex. We don’t go out in public, Sasuke. What did you expect me to think?” I almost couldn’t control my voice. Another push in the wrong direction and I knew my fist would fly off into his face. Just like the first time the bastard had egged me on in high school. I had only known him three minutes.

Sasuke didn’t back away from the challenge. He leaned closer into me. “You’re my fucking boss, idiot. I was doing that for you.”

I couldn’t believe this guy. “I never fucking asked you to.” I pushed him.

He pushed me right back. “Maybe because you didn’t have to.”

“Why are you acting like you care so much now, you bastard.” I whispered softly.

Sasuke pushed me against the wall and pressed up against me. “Let me show you exactly how much I do care.” His lips were on me in a matter of seconds. The kiss was soft. His lips were cold. And my heart was beating slow.

His lips parted my lips, begging to be back with them.

“Naruto, I love you.” His eyes were three centimeters away from mine. I searched through them to find an imposter. I was imagining the whole thing. If I went back to the bedroom, he’d be sleeping there. But there was determination in his eyes. They didn’t move to search mine.

“ _Now_ you say it.”

“Well, it’s not like you ever said it either.” He stepped back. I grabbed onto the soft collars of his robe and pulled him back into me. I put my arms around his shoulder and leaned into him.

“I love you too, Sasuke.” I said into his ear.

His arms around my waist tightened and we stood at the entrance of his apartment for a century. I could go centuries more, just like this but he pulled away and kissed me again.

“I thought so,” he grumbled, “you didn’t brush your teeth.”

I rolled my eyes. “Stupid bastard.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for an exam I have in 4 hours. Wish me luck. xx
> 
> Update: ya boi passed


End file.
